Rick's Memory Loss
by fatcatwalker
Summary: Ann has rescued Rick, but takes advantage of Rick and says she's his wife, when he looses his memory. What will happen when Michonne ends up finding Ann's place?


Notes: If you read my story "Rick's Family Reunion" You might find a couple things that seem familiar because both stories have Rick reuniting with his family and extended family, but it's still really different in a lot of ways such as Ann being a bad guy instead of helping him like in the last one. I wanted to make this reunion more intimate so I only have the main characters in this one. I hope you like it!

Rick's Memory Loss

The last thing Rick saw before closing his eyes again on the helicopter was Ann and the last memory he had was Michonne calling out his name before he blew up the bridge. The next time he opened his eyes again, he saw Ann, but he didn't know who she was. Rick started to panic. He sat up.

"Where am I!" He yelled as he tried to get out of bed. Ann grabbed his arms to try to keep him from getting out of bed.

"Calm down and I'll answer your question?" He stopped immediately. "Before I answer your questions …"

"But you said …"

"I know what I said, but I have some questions for you because you might have some memory loss." He reluctantly agreed. There were only two things she wanted to know. "Do you know who I am?"

"No," he said, shaking his head.

"Do you remember who you are?"

"No," he said. He started to cry and he brought his hands to his face.

"You are in a place where there are no walkers and it has all the things we used to have before the world ended." He looked baffled. "I'll explain everything, but first I'm going to answer the questions I asked you that you don't remember the answer to."

"Ok." Ann had a plan.

"Your name is Jason Reeves and my name is Ann Reeves. I am your wife." She held his hands. He looked shocked.

"I'm so sorry, but I don't remember you, this place, or me," he said, starting to cry again. Ann pulled Rick into her arms and rested her head against his.

"Don't worry. I'm here now and everything's going to be ok." She smiled knowing that her plan worked. After he stopped crying he pulled away from the hug.

"Can you please tell me about us? I don't need you to explain to me about the end of the world. I need you to show me. I trust you Ann, but this is just so unbelievable."

"Yeah. Ok, but not now. You're still weak. I don't want you going out there until you're completely better."

"Ok. Since I can't go anywhere, I guess I'll hear about it."

"Ok. I'll start with us." He nodded his head and gave her a small smile. She already planned what she would say if he asked and even was prepared for extra questions he might have while she's explaining. She took a deep breath and smiled. "We met in high school. We were only friends at first, but you were pushy. Eventually I gave in and only after a few dates, I was head over heels for you. You dropped me off after dinner and a movie and you made your first move and kissed me. It was perfect," she said smiling.

"I know I don't remember anything, but I don't picture myself being so forward at that age."

"Well you were and I loved it. After that we kept on going on dates. You asked me if I would be your girlfriend and I said yes. You were so happy you picked me up and spun me around. We talked about getting married and having kids, but my moms job had us having to move far away and of course you had to stay here with your parents. We spent as much time together as we could. Then you brought up the idea of us getting married behind their backs. We knew our parents wouldn't agree, so that was the only option. Before I left we vowed that one day we'd see each other again. We were devastated the day I left. Years later we heard the story on the news and how people were biting each other …" She explained the whole thing. He stared at Ann, in shock at what he just heard.

"When I found you I couldn't believe it. You looked so different, but I recognized you, so I drove you to my home and here you are." He held her hands and smiled at her. She couldn't believe he was falling for it. He looked down and didn't see a ring on her or his finger.

"Where are our rings?" She was hoping he wouldn't notice and now she had to make something up and quick.

"I don't know what happened to yours. You weren't wearing it when I found you. You must have lost it out there. I was running away from some walkers and one of them grabbed my hand. I had to pull him off of my hand. It had a death grip on me. My rings slipped off in the process and I tried to go back for them, but not with the walkers there."

"I'm sorry I can't remember. I want to, but I don't even know where to start. I'm afraid I'm not going to be able to give you what you want from me." She put a hand on his face. "It's ok. We'll take it one day at a time." He smiled and put a hand on top of the one she had on his face.

"Thank you," Rick said. She smiled, leaned in closer, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He was wondering why he wasn't feeling any sparks for someone he was supposed to love, but he let it go and chalked it up to his lost memory and decided to follow her lead and gave her a kiss on the cheek too. Still nothing, but that's ok. It's going to take time he figures. Three years after she found him they are in a relation ship now and Rick and especially Ann are very happy, but ever since Ann told him about the end of the world, walkers, and their relation ship, he's been having dreams that have nothing to do with their relation ship. If he had, he would probably have his memory back, but instead he would dream about being in a dark room with only a spot light shining on him. In the

darkness he could see figures that looked like people and they were surrounding him in a circle. They were dark, but he could still see their features, barely. There was someone in a cowboy hat. There was someone else with a crossbow. Another one had a knife and was standing with someone who had dreadlocks and a child stood in front of them. Next to them was someone with an axe that looked like they could take out a group of men with his bare hands. There was someone who looked like he lost his arm. There was someone with braids and looked small, but curvy. Someone else with only one braid and was on the bigger side. There was someone that stood out to him and he knew who he was right away. He was a preacher and the collar was shining like a beacon. There was someone else that was wearing something around their neck which looked like a stethoscope.

There was someone with long, straight, hair. Someone holding a baby. There was someone with a long coat. Rick looked at each figure and no matter how hard he looked he couldn't see past the darkness. He had a strange feeling he knew these people. He felt an overwhelming feeling of loss, especially for the one in the cowboy hat. There was a figure he missed and he wondered how because this feeling was stronger then the rest. It was just a dark figure, but he almost forgot to breathe. This figure had dreadlocks, curves, and was muscular, but in a feminine way. There was some sort of sword on her back. She

was holding a toddler. His heart broke looking at them. Why would he feel this way for someone when he had Ann. His wife. All of a sudden there was a spot light for each person starting at their feet and moving up slowly, but right when the light was about to shine on their faces, he woke up. He was devastated and can feel tears streaming down his face. The first time he had the dream and told Ann, she just said that the dreams symbolized you and how you're in the dark. The people symbolize your memories, which are in the dark. The light moving up is your memories trying to come to light. He would respond, but it seemed so real. The people. The feelings. It was just a dream. Goodnight,

she would say and he would let it go and say goodnight. It's another three years later and Rick has his stranded on the road look with his beard and hair and he has his signature boots still. It's also three straight years with the dreams and they were sharing a bed, she has grown tired along time ago of trying to convince him it was just a dream and would pretend she was asleep when he woke up crying and would say her name to try to wake her up, but this time she really needed to talk to him about it next time. The next night, Ann responded to him.

"Wake up Jason!" He sat up and hugged Ann. "It's been three years Jason. Your memory should have come back a long time ago. It probably never will."

"These dreams. They're so real. I can't live this way anymore. There must be a way to remember."

"You know we can't get you any help. There's no one out there like that anymore. The best thing for you to do is forget about these dream people and then maybe you'll stop having the dreams and I could help you dream about the one in your life that is real," she said, smiling at him. He smiled back. They started kissing and then had sex. "I'm going to jump into the shower." She smiled at him. "Do you want to come with me?" He smiled and said yes. He was hoping it could help him relax and then he could sleep better for the rest of the night. He noticed a bottle of conditioner that wasn't there before.

"Where did you get that?"

"I found it in the very back of the linen closet. I don't use conditioner, but I thought you might like it, even though it doesn't have a manly scent."

"Thanks Ann."

"Sure." She picked up the bottle and squeezed some into her hand and then started massaging it into his hair. He closed his eyes. Between her massaging his scalp and the overwhelming fragrance of the shampoo, he was so relaxed he almost fell asleep. He kept his eyes closed. It was that fragrance though that really had him relaxing. It was so

familiar. Strawberry and vanilla. He found himself feeling very happy all of a sudden yet sad at the same time. Luckily his tears mixed in with the water, so Ann didn't notice, that is until she could hear him and feel his body shudder. "What's wrong Jason?" She said wrapping her arms around him.

"I don't know. I felt really happy and then all of a sudden I felt very sad." Ann knew right away that the conditioner must have been used by Michonne.

"Don't worry. I'll make you happy again." She kissed him and they had sex. Little did he know that Michonne used that same conditioner everyday and that's why he was feeling that way. He tried to think about Ann before he went to sleep, but it was useless. He had

the same dream, but this time Ann slept through it and he decided to tell her the dreams had stopped. "Did it work?" He smiled.

"It must have. I dreamt about you."

"Oh yeah? What was it about?"

"Just our lives together. What you told me of anyway."

"I'm so happy for you Jason." She hugged him. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She knew he was hers now for sure, but she couldn't help but think that one day there will be a knock on the gates and it will be Michonne or someone else he knows. He felt relived too that Ann's plan to help him didn't work. Even though the dreams were heartbreaking for him, he knew deep inside that what he told Ann wasn't really what he wanted. He wanted them to continue until he saw their faces. He knew she was wrong.

These people had to be real. Seeing those faces might be the key to him getting his memory back. He decided to take another shower, wanting that feeling again that he got last night. It was the happiest he's felt since he's been there, even though it makes him sad too, it was worth it. He opened the shower curtain and the conditioner was gone. He had that sense of loss again.

"No!" Ann came running into the bathroom.

"What is it?"

"The conditioner. It's gone," he said, tears streaming down his face.

"It was long expired and rather then taking a chance on loosing your beautiful curls, I got rid of it down the sink. It's nothing to cry over."

"You don't understand. It made me happy."

"Don't I make you happy?"

"Yeah, but this was …" he hesitated because he couldn't find the right words.

"It's ok Jason. You'll stop thinking about that conditioner. Just like you stopped having those dreams." She hugged him. He knew he would never forget that amazing fragrance.

It was the same routine as always and the same dreams as always. Ann seemed to be sleeping a lot better ever since he told her the dreams stopped, so she never heard him crying in his sleep or when he would startle awake. They would wake up, have morning sex, go down stairs and Ann would make breakfast with some coffee. After that they would take a walk inside the walls of Ann's home hand in hand. It was always strange to him that they were the only ones there except for someone who lived in one of the other houses. She said he was stranded and she brought him here. This place looked so familiar

and he had Ann, but he felt like something was missing. After their walk they would play a couple games of poker, one of them being strip poker in which Ann would always be sure she won, only taking a couple pieces of clothing off, while Rick would always end up standing there naked, which always led to sex. After that they had lunch. After lunch they saw a couple of movies she found with the VCR when she first got there. After that they had dinner and then had sex one more time. She rested her head on his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said, He gave her a kiss on the head. The routine would always end this way. Him holding her in his arms, her saying I love you and him saying it back and then staring up at the ceiling, wondering why this felt so wrong. All of it. He was trying so hard to push the thought out of his head, but he shouldn't have to try so hard. This should be the most wonderful time of his life, but he couldn't help how he felt. How he didn't feel. Every night he would fall asleep picturing the light shining down on all of those faces and was hoping that tonight would be the night, but it was the same as always. He felt hopeless. He would give anything to see their faces. He now was barely getting by, only looking forward to when he could go to sleep and dream again. He

pushed through the days, trying to put on an act to hide his true feelings from Ann, but it was obvious and Ann insisted on talking about it during lunch.

"What's going on with you? You're not the same man I knew just a week ago." He held her hands from across the table.

"I'm still having the dreams." Ann started to panic and shot up from her chair. "I'm sorry. I know I should have told you sooner, but I could tell you really wanted your plan to work and I didn't have the heart to tell you, so I hid it, but I couldn't hide it anymore." She calmed down, sat down, and this time she held his hands.

"It's ok. I just need to know if you saw their faces."

"No." She took a deep breath of relief. "You would know. If I had I'd remember everything. I mean, this dream is what's making me feel this way. I don't want these dreams to stop until I've seen their faces. I'll never be the same again until I do."

"Well then let's hope they do." He leaned across the table and they kissed. "I love you Jason."

"I love you too." He didn't want to tell her that it's not just the dream that was making him feel this way. Their relationship didn't feel right and he didn't want to make love to her anymore, but that was the thing too. It wasn't making love. Not to him anyway. He

didn't love her. Every kiss seemed to last forever and holding hands was like holding hands with his sister. At this point she was a friend. Ann couldn't believe that he was dreaming all this time and still couldn't remember. She knew her time was running out, so she had a plan she knew would work this time.

"I know exactly what will take your mind off this dream." He was really hoping that she wasn't going to say make love. "It will be a new tradition." He smiled. He knew now that it wasn't sex. "It's starting to get cold, so I was thinking after our after dinner walk, we can have some hot cocoa. Of course the mini marshmallows will be stale, they'll still taste good in the cocoa and it'll help you to relax before going to sleep."

"That sounds nice."

"Good. You get into bed and I'll get the cocoa I saw in one of the other houses."

"Ok."

"And then we can find another way to keep warm." He forced a smile and then she left. It looked like he wasn't going to get away with no sex after all, but he should have known that, considering they always do it before bed, but he was too excited to hear that it wasn't going to be sex that was going to make him feel better. Ann got the boxes of cocoa and then made a stop at the infirmary for some very strong sleeping pills. She went

back to the house and made the hot cocoas. She put two pills in the cocoa and made sure they didn't get mixed up by having two different colored mugs. She knew he would probably fall asleep during sex, but it would be ok as long as he's put in a deep enough sleep to not dream. They had their hot cocoa and just as expected, she was on top of him when he fell asleep. She got into bed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight Rick." She woke up and Rick was still asleep. She kissed him and he woke up. "Good morning."

"No no!"

"What's wrong!"

"I didn't have a dream last night," he said starting to get emotional. He felt a great loss. "It might just be one night."

"What if its not?" He got out of bed. "They're gone. They were the ones that were going to give me my memory back and now they're all gone. After six years." He started crying, not only knowing that his last chance of remembering was gone, but also the people. She got up and held his hands.

"You're being silly. You're acting like these people from your dream actually exist." She laughed nervously. Rick ignored her.

"Why now after six years?" What's different?" Ann started to panic again.

"Just sit down and relax," Ann said, grabbing his hand and leading him to the bed. He pulled out of her grip.

"No!" She stood there in shock. "I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated." He sat down, thinking and Ann sat down next to him and put a hand on his leg. He jumped up. "The hot cocoa!" He practically yelled. "It really helped me to relax and I slept all through the night. That has to be it. I have to stop drinking it to see if I'm right."

"Ok." She was caught, so now she had to put it in his drink with dinner every night.

When he doesn't have the dream still then he'll think it wasn't the cocoa and will think the dreams finally just stopped. Rick was depressed for the rest of the day, barely paying attention to Ann and wondering if it really was just the cocoa. She went along with it, but she knew it would be worse after he realizes he wont be having the dreams anymore. She figured it might be like mourning and it would take some time to get past it. Ann put two

pills in his drink and she gave him his drink and food and then grabbed hers and sat down. He sat there staring at his food. "Come on Jason. You have to eat and you know you have to stay hydrated. At least drink something." He reached for his drink and started drinking. He didn't realize he was so thirsty, even though he hadn't drank anything all day. Ann went to kiss Rick, but he turned his head. He knew what it would lead to and all he wanted was to go to sleep and start dreaming about those people again. He laid down and so did she. "Goodnight Jason." There was no response. He was out as soon as he hit the pillow. Ann slept well knowing that he wouldn't be dreaming anymore. In the morning Rick woke up and sat up straight.

"It wasn't the cocoa," he said. "They just stopped happening. I don't know what I'm going to do." She sat up behind him on the bed and wrapped her arms around him.

"I think it's best you forget about these dream people and go back to enjoying our lives together." He reluctantly nodded his head while still looking straight ahead.

"Ok." Ann kissed him and they had sex. He was determined to somehow forget and move on with his with his life. He owed her that much after saving his life and him obsessing over the dream so much. He has driven them further apart over the six years. Months

later, Rick has finally forgotten his dream and Ann doesn't have to drug him anymore ever since he dropped his glass and she offered that she'd refill his glass, but he insisted he do it. She couldn't sleep realizing that he would dream and be reminded and maybe he would go back to ignoring her. Maybe this time he'd see the faces, regain his memory, and leave her forever or worse, but he didn't dream because he had forgotten about the dreams and she was happy for that. He also grew to love Ann, which sort of surprised him since it never really felt right to him and then it just hit him one day. He still wonders though if maybe he's just feeling that way because of her being there for him throughout the years. Saving his life, helping him with his memory loss, and the dreams. Or maybe,

even if he doesn't remember her, it could be because she's his wife. Maybe he's just completely given up on whatever life he had forgotten. As far as he knows she is the only one who exists in his heart and his mind. One day Rick was taking a nap. Now he has dreams of him and Ann. Ann was taking a walk and just when she was going past the gates she heard a knock on them. She didn't think it would be anyone he knew after this long. She opened the gates to see Michonne. Ann stood there in shock.

"Ann!" She smiled and gave Ann a hug. Ann reluctantly hugged her back. She cleared her throat. "How did you find my home?"

"You live here now?"

"Yeah. This life is similar to Alexandria," Ann said.

"Alexandria is actually very different now. In a good way. You're welcome to go back if you want."

"Thanks, but this is my home now, but if I did say yes, why wouldn't you come with me?" She saw Michonne's expression change and she knew that it was about Rick.

"Rick went missing after he sacrificed himself for us. No one except Daryl and me believed he was still alive so we were the only ones still looking. I still do. That's why I'm out here."

"What about Daryl? Is he …?"

"Oh no. I told him to stay back to watch over Judith and Rj for me."

"Rj?"

"Yeah. I had his baby after he disappeared." She almost started to feel bad for them. Almost. "I don't mean to intrude, but I've been on the road for a long time and a shower would be nice. Maybe some water and food to keep me going." Ann was hesitant, but didn't want to show it. She might become suspicious.

"It would be nice to have some company besides myself." She didn't want to mention the pilot. She knew she was smart enough to put two and two together. "Come in." Ann

wasn't kidding. It looked just like the old Alexandria, she thought as Ann was showing her around. "This is my house and you can have the one down the block there." She knew that Rick would sleep for a couple hours. "There's a shower, food, and of course some water."

"Thank you. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome." They parted ways and Ann checked on Rick. He was still sleeping and it would be an hour before he would wake up. She could only hope that Michonne took short showers and ate fast. She told the pilot to stay put until she told him different.

She was lying down on the couch and reading a book when she heard a knock on her door. She hurried over to their room and Rick was still sleeping. She ran to the door.

"Hey Michonne."

"Hey. I just wanted to say thanks before leaving."

"Sure."

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me?"

"No. I need to stay here."

"Alright." Michonne turned and walked down the steps.

"Who's at the door Ann!" Michonne stopped in her tracks, closed her eyes, and smiled at the sound of his voice.

"Rick," she whispered. Ann whispered something too.

"Damn it!" She knew it was over now, but wasn't going to let him go without a fight. "No one! Just watching a movie!" She turned around and looked at Ann. "He's mine now. He's been mine for six years. He loves me now."

"What did you do to him? Did you brainwash him? Drug him? Tell him we were dead?" "I didn't have to. He must have hit his head because when he woke up his memory was gone and I told him I was his wife. I'm all he knows."

"That's only because he can't remember us. He's coming home with me."

"Over my dead body," she said gritting her teeth.

"Fine. Have it your way." Michonne came running at her and jumped her, both of them falling backwards and then sliding across the floor. Michonne punched her and then grabbed two handfuls of hair and slammed her head against the floor. Ann punched Michonne and then got up. She pulled Michonne up by her shirt, pushed her up against the wall, and slammed her head against it.

"Stop!" Rick yelled. They both looked at him. He was holding a gun at Michonne. Ann had a gun in her nightstand.

"Put the gun down Rick."

"My name is Jason. Jason Reeves."

"No it's not. That's just one of the lies Ann told you."

"You know Ann? How?"

"We met her and her group when we needed them to fight an enemy of ours. We let her in just to have her betray us over and over again and now she betrayed us once again and in the worse way possible by keeping you away from us."

"Don't listen to her Jason. I saved you. You would be dead right now if it weren't for me." He looked at Michonne.

"What do you mean by us?"

"Your name is Rick Grimes and us? Your daughter. Judith Grimes and me. My name is Michonne and I'm you're girlfriend."

"And I'm his wife. He loves me." He slowly moved toward Ann. Still pointing the gun at Michonne, Rick grabbed Ann's hand and walked back to where he was standing.

"I love you too." He kissed her and Michonne couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Go on."

"You had a son named Carl Grimes that we lost to this world. Then there's our extended family that we only know because the world ended. Daryl, Carol, Ezekiel, Jerry, Aaron, Eugene, Rosita, Gabriel, and Siddiq. There's also an endless list of people we've lost since the world ended, but there are people we've lost that you don't even know about.

Tara, Jesus, Enid and Henry, amongst others. You have to come home. We need you. I need you. I love you Rick," she said, eyes brimming with tears.

"I don't know who you are or the people you named, but I know my wife and I know we love each other. Now leave our home or I will shoot you."

"I have no dought that you would. Shoot that thumb tack hole on the wall."

"No don't!" He hit exactly on the mark. He was in shock.

"But how? I've never shot a gun in my life." Michonne laughed.

"You were a sheriff in King County and since the worlds ended you've shot countless walkers and killed enemies alike."

"Does that mean I should shoot you?"

"I'm not your enemy Rick."

"Stop calling me that! My name is Jason Reeves. This is my wife. I don't have any kids, but hope to someday. I don't know how I shot that gun."

"Maybe it was beginners luck," Ann said, smirking at Michonne. Michonne ignored her and kept on talking to Rick.

"Right before you went missing I was making written plans for the future. You told me there was another way we can plan for the future and we made love. We did it Rick. We have a son," she said, smiling. "His name is Rj. After you, but you never got to meet him.

Judith is beautiful and strong. She carries your gun ever since I found it after you shot the dynamite on the bridge that all of us built, just for you to end up blowing it up to stop the walkers from getting to us. You sacrificed yourself for us. Judith wears the hat that Carl used to wear before he died from a walker bite. It was the same hat that you gave to Carl after he got shot. He wore the hat until …"

"Enough! It's lies! All lies! Shoot her now!"

"I … I don't … I don't know who to believe anymore." He stood there, trying to take in what Michonne said. "You said that my son wore a hat."

"You don't have a son Jason!" He put up his hand, still looking at Michonne.

"I need to think. Yes. The dream," he said. He remembered the figure that was wearing what looked like a cowboy hat. "Was it a cowboy hat?"

"Close. It was a sheriff's hat," they both said at the same time, figuring the obvious since he was the sheriff.

"He was a teenager?"

"Yes," she said, smiling and starting to tear up.

"Name someone else."

"No," Ann said, stepping in front of him. "I'm the one that's been by your side all this time! I saved your life!" He simply stepped in front of her to face Michonne again. "Please tell me someone else I know."

"Daryl. The weapon he uses is a cross bow."

"He was in my dream too," he said. "You were in my dream. I recognize your katana. You were telling the truth. Weren't you."

"Yes. Everything is true, but what dream?" He turned to Ann.

"Maybe Ann can explain it to you. Tell me the truth Ann. I think you owe me that much after taking my life away from me."

"I didn't do that! You loosing your memory did!"

"Maybe, but you lied to me about us. You knew Michonne and all the people in my dream and you said nothing because you wanted me for yourself," he said, gritting his teeth. "What else have you lied to me about," he said, now turning the gun on her, knowing it may be the only way to get the full truth from her.

"Your dreams didn't just stop."

"What did you do?" Michonne asked, trying to stay calm. Ann kept her eyes on Rick.

"I went to the infirmary when I got the cocoa and I got some extra strength sleeping pills. I put them in your cocoa and you fell asleep in the middle of us making love."

"You made love to that … woman," Michonne said, with a disgusted look on her face. "Yeah," Ann said. "Three times a day," she said, smirking at Michonne. Michonne restrained herself from slapping that smirk off her face.

"I don't think it was the pills that made him fall asleep," she said, with her own smirk. Ann rolled her eyes.

"In the morning it was how I expected. Your dreams were gone, but I wasn't expecting you to be so emotional about it and it made me feel bad for you, but I knew eventually the dream would make you remember and I would loose you. You figured that the cocoa

was the only thing that was different and it made you relax and that's why, so you didn't have cocoa that night, but you didn't know that I was putting the pills in your drink every night with dinner and when you still didn't dream, you knew it wasn't the cocoa and would never suspect it would be something you have everyday and would think that the dreams just stopped. Then that night you spilled your water and you got up to refill it, but I insisted on me getting it for you. That's when I put the pills in and you were out as soon as you hit the pillow."

"Everything you told me was a lie. Our lives together."

"No! That's not true! I do love you!"

"This isn't love. You kept me from everyone who loves me. And everyone that I love. Now I don't know how I'll ever get my memories back." He turned to face Michonne, put the gun down on the table, and walked up to her. "I'll explain the dream in detail, but not now. I'm so sorry, but as long as I don't remember you, I'm afraid I can't return your feelings." She stepped closer to him.

"It's ok. Everyone back home still loves you. The kids still love you. She took a chance and put her hands on his face. "And I still love you. That will never change. Even if you never get your memory back."

"Thanks." He gave her a hug. She really wanted to kiss him, but she knew she would only scare him away.

"Please Rick. Come home with me so you can heal and be surrounded by people who love you." He hesitated at first and then smiled.

"Ok. I would like that." They started walking toward the door when they heard the gun being cocked and turned around. Michonne was quick and put a death grip on her wrist, making her cry out in pain, fall to her knees, and drop the gun. Rick picked it up and pointed it at her.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Michonne asked.

"Let go of me!" She squeezed harder and Ann cried out in pain again.

"Answer me!"

"I was going to shoot you! I figured, if you were dead he'd have no choice, but to stay because he wouldn't know the way home and with you gone, you wouldn't be able to come between us."

"There is no us! There never was! I would have left even if you killed her! Even if I had to die trying to find my real home. It would be better then staying here."

"Let go of me! He has a gun on me. You don't have to do this too," she said, gritting her teeth. Michonne reluctantly let her go and Ann held her sore wrist. They continued walking toward the door. "Wait! Take me with you," she said, still on her knees. They turned around.

"Why should we? You betrayed us. Again. You would have killed me if we hadn't heard the gun."

"You drugged me. You kept me from Michonne, my kids, the others. You manipulated me so you could have me."

"You're lucky I didn't kill you just so we could be sure you don't find us and do something like this again or worse," Michonne said. "Like you said, this is your home, so stay home," she said calmly. They turned away again.

"I can help you get home faster!"

"How?" Michonne asked.

"I have a pilot and a helicopter. It's how I saved Rick." Michonne looked at Rick and Rick gave her a nod.

"Show us. And no tricks," Rick said. He motioned the gun for her to get up. Michonne pushed her toward the door.

"Go." She led them to the pilot's house. She knocked. He opened the door.

"What's going on Ann?"

"She got the wrong people pissed off," Michonne said. Ann rolled her eyes.

"Just what I thought. Of course that would be a lie too."

"What?" Michonne asked.

"She told me this man was stranded and she brought him here."

"I need you to fly us to a place called Alexandria and as you can see, we have no choice. "There's a broken bridge." Michonne said.

"I think I know where that is. That's close to where I picked you and Rick up."

"I can tell you where to go from there. Now show us where the helicopter is." Michonne said. When they got inside the helicopter, Michonne checked for weapons, while Rick kept the gun on Ann and the pilot. "Fly us to the bridge now," Michonne said.

"Ok." It was a tense ride to the bridge. Nobody said anything.

"I see the bridge!" Michonne told Rick.

"Where to now?" The pilot asked. Michonne directed the pilot to Alexandria.

"There!" Michonne told him to land in an open space. When they landed, Rick and Michonne got off the helicopter. "Leave and never come back or I'll kill you."

"Please don't make us go back! There has to be another way. I'll do anything! Anything at all!" Michonne had an idea. She grabbed Ann's arm and pulled her roughly out of the helicopter. Michonne looked at the pilot.

"Go!" He flew away. Michonne pulled Ann along.

"I know you don't trust me, but like I said before Rick still has the gun pointed at me, so why don't you let me go."

"Let's just say that karmas a bitch and my name is karma." Rick smiled. Rick doesn't know why but he felt a great sense of pride, even though he had no memory of her.

"What changed your mind?" Ann asked.

"You'll see," Michonne said, smirking at Ann. They were close to the Alexandria gates when Michonne pulled out the walkie. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Michonne? Michonne is that you?" It was Gabriel and Rosita.

"Yeah. How are you?" They asked.

"I'm good. I have someone you're going to want to see."

"Who?" They asked.

"Rick."

"Rick!" They both said at the same time.

"Yeah, but there's a problem."

"What?" Gabriel asked.

"He's here with me. He doesn't remember me, the kids, or any of us. He doesn't even remember his own name." She tried to hide her emotions, but they could hear it in her voice.

"I'm sorry Michonne," Rosita said.

"He'll remember once he's home surrounded by his loved ones," Gabriel said.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you guys about. I feel like he will be overwhelmed if we're there all at once."

"You're right," Rosita said, "there are so many of us, we might scare him away." Rick put his hand out for the walkie.

"Are you sure?" He gave her a nod. Michonne gave it to him and took the gun.

"I'm sorry," Rick said.

"Don't be. It's not your fault," Gabriel said. "I'll tell everyone to stay in their houses until further notice," Gabriel said. Michonne took the walkie from Rick.

"Thanks and don't tell anyone yet."

"Ok. Rj and Judith are having a play date with Gracie. I'll ask Aaron if they can spend the night."

"Ok. Thanks. I want to get Rick settled, Ann put where she belongs, and then I want to have a council meeting while Rick rests."

"That sounds like a good idea, but did you just say Ann."

"It's a long story. I'll tell you two and everyone else at the council meeting."

"Ok," Gabriel said.

"I can't wait," Rosita said sarcastically with her arms crossed, trying to keep her cool for Rick's sake.

"We'll be there soon," Michonne said.

"Ok." When they got to the gates, Gabriel opened them and Rosita hugged Michonne and then Gabriel hugged her too and then they saw Rick. They wanted to hug him, but decided that now wouldn't be the best time to do it. Not until he's ready. "I know this is

weird, but I'm Gabriel." Gabriel smiled and put out his hand. Michonne smiled at Rick and took the gun from him and putting it in the back of her jeans and under her shirt, just in case Ann wants to try something. Rick smiled back at Michonne and gave her a nod. Rick hesitated for a moment and then smiled and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Gabriel." Rosita stepped up and put out her hand too.

"I'm Rosita." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you Rosita." He smiled back.

"It'll be nice when you get your memory back. Then we can have a proper reunion," Gabriel said.

"Yeah and you and Rick can have a proper reunion too," Rosita said, smiling at Michonne and then Rick. Rick blushed and Michonne smiled.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Ann said. They ignored her.

"Let's go in now," Michonne said. "Are you ready Rick?"

"Yeah. I think so."

"Don't worry. You don't have to meet anyone until your ready." He nodded his head. She wished she could comfort him in someway. She hated seeing him like this. Gabriel and Rosita led the way, hand in hand.

"If I wasn't going to throw up before, I sure am now." Rosita got up in Ann's face and held a knife up to her face.

"Shut your damn mouth before I shut it for you!" She said, gritting her teeth. Michonne pulled her away from Ann.

"You have to calm the hell down!" She whispered.

"What? Since when?" Michonne looked at Rick.

"We are strangers to Rick. We have to make him feel welcomed. Wasn't it you who said we might scare him away."

"Your right Michonne. I'm sorry. She just gets under my skin, knowing what she did to Gabriel."

"I know, but if I could do it, then so can you."

"Ok."

"Good." Michonne went up to Rick. "Are you ok?'

"Yeah. It's just a little awkward. I don't feel like I belong here."

"That's ok. We'll take it slow."

"Ok."

"If you need to talk you can always come to me. Ok?"

"Ok." She grabbed his hand and held it for a couple seconds. She had to. She couldn't just stand there. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Now let's go put Ann where she belongs." He gave her a nod and smiled. When they got there, Ann knew exactly where they were.

"No! I'm not going to share a cell with Negan!" She said, turning around just to come face to face with Gabriel.

"You're not going anywhere Ann," he said.

"Cell? You guys have a cell?"

"Yeah. It was actually built by a good friend of yours that became our family," Michonne said.

"Is this Negan guy the reason the cell was built?"

"Yeah," Michonne said. "You don't have to worry about Negan Ann."

"Why not? Did someone finally kill him?"

"No."

"He escaped?"

"No. All you have to know is he earned his way out." Ann scoffed.

"Really? He's just walking around free?"

"Yeah. He is. Now get," Rosita said, pushing her forward. They walked inside. Michonne opened the cell and pushed Ann in. Michonne locked the cell.

"Get comfortable. You're going to be here for a long time," Michonne said. They started to walk away, but Gabriel stopped.

"Are you coming Gabriel?" Rosita asked.

"Yeah. Just give me a minute."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Suit yourself." She went up to him and gave him a kiss. Ann rolled her eyes. Michonne went up to Gabriel.

"After you finish talking to her, can you please gather everyone for a council meeting while I'm getting Rick settled?"

"Sure."

"Alright. Thanks." He smiled.

"Why Ann? Why did you keep Rick away from his family?"

"I know. I know. It was stupid, but after I found out he didn't remember anything, it was all I could think about. It was perfect. I could make him mine and he didn't know anything but me. His wife."

"Yeah, but you were living a lie. He only loved you because he doesn't remember his true love."

"I know. I actually felt bad for him when he started having these dreams about all of you, but he would wake up before he could remember. I didn't want him to, so I drugged him so he wouldn't dream anymore. He was devastated and that's when I started to feel bad for him but …"

"not bad enough to stop?"

"Yeah. It was torture for him. After the dreams stopped, he became more distant. After some time, he gave up on ever having the dreams again and then Michonne came and I think you can imagine what happened from there. I wanted to say I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I just couldn't be here anymore. Are you happy?"

"Yes. I'm very happy."

"I'm glad you found happiness. Even if it's with her. That baby's going to be lucky to have you as a father." He put his head down. "Don't tell me that little tramp cheated on you."

"No. She was briefly with Siddiq before me and if you insult Rosita again, I'll leave right now and whatever chance we may have for a friendship will be gone."

"You still want to be friends. After everything I've done to you and Rick and Michonne." "Yes."

"You're a good man Gabriel."

"Thanks. It's hard to know sometimes."

"And Siddiq?"

"Yeah. He's a good man too. He'll be a good father."

"What about you? Do you want a part in this baby's life?"

"I love Rosita. I'm going to love this baby because it's part of her."

"You're too good for her." He laughed.

"On the contrary, she's too good for me. I believe you can redeem yourself Ann. If Negan can do it, then I believe that anyone can. I have faith in you," he said smiling at Ann. "Goodnight Ann." She smiled.

"Goodnight Gabriel." Rick and Michonne were standing at the door of their home.

"This looks so much like where Ann was keeping me." He looked down.

"It's ok Rick. You have nothing to feel bad about. You didn't know. You couldn't."

"It's hard to get used to that name."

"I'm hoping you don't have to get used to it. I'm hoping you'll remember by being here."

"Me too. I feel bad saying this, but would it be ok if you sleep somewhere else? It's just that I don't really know you and …"

"It's ok Rick. I understand. I would never want to put you in a situation your uncomfortable with."

"Thanks."

"Whatever you need Rick. I'll be here or there." He laughed.

"Where is there?"

"There's an empty house right next door. I'll be there."

"Alright. Right now I think I'm going to go to sleep. I'm so tiered. Do you know anybody that would have anything I can borrow?"

"Yeah. I do actually," she said with a smile. "Follow me." They went inside the house and she led him upstairs and to the bedroom. It was weird because usually them going upstairs would mean that they would be going to sleep or making love, but it was going to be strange to have him in their bedroom and have to sleep in another house. She walked over to some drawers and took out an undershirt and some boxers. She walked back to him and held them out for him. "You," she said, smiling. He laughed. "What?" "It's just so weird not being able to remember where I used to sleep at night, what I used to wear, or where I lived."

"This was our bedroom." He blushed and she smiled.

"Do you happen to have his … my clothes too. I'm sorry. I just don't feel like Rick is me."

"I know. Like I said, it's ok. I don't want to hear any more apologies from you. Ok?" "Ok." She smiled.

"I do have your clothes too, so you'll be all set for tomorrow too."

"Thanks." Michonne stood there waiting for him to undress. He cleared his throat.

"Oh! I'm sorry." She laughed from embarrassment and he smiled.

"It's ok. I understand too. You had a life with me. You're getting used to things too." "Exactly."

"Goodnight," Rick said.

"Goodnight." Michonne closed the door behind her, took a deep breathe, and smiled. Little did she know that Rick was having the same reaction. Michonne headed for where the council meeting was being held. When she walked in she was greeted by everybody and they gave her a hug. Aaron was there too, thanks to one of the other Alexandrians offer to look after Judith and Rj so Aaron can go. "Hello everyone. It feels so good to be back."

"Gabriel told us you have something great to tell us," Carol said.

"Yeah. He said a miracle and I think we all knew after that," Aaron said.

"You found Rick," Daryl said.

"Yes I did," she said, tearing up and smiling. Some of the others were tearing up too and they all cheered even Negan clapped. They all went up to her to hug her and congratulate her except for Negan, who still felt uncomfortable being around these people. Daryl was the first one up there.

"I knew he was alive somewhere," Daryl said.

"We both did. You've got your brother back."

"And you have your man." She smiled and gave him a hug.

"But he lost his memory."

"That explains why he didn't come back to us," Siddiq said.

"No. That's not why." Michonne explained everything about Rick and Ann and when she found them and putting Ann in the cell.

"I thought Ann was past her wakadoodle days," Eugene said.

"I'd have to agree with Dr. smarty pants. Last time I heard, via my jailbird window, Ann was a brand spanking new woman."

"She saw the opportunity and she took it like the backstabbing snake she is," Rosita said. "She could change," Gabriel said.

"Hell! I make Ann look like a damn angel," Negan said. "If I can change, then she can too. Speaking of Ann, I think I'm going to give our little jailbird a visit," Negan said. He started to walk away.

"Hey!" He turned around to see Rosita. "Give Ann a message for me."

"What?" She stuck her middle finger out and he laughed. "Well do," he said, turning on his heel. Ann heard whistling and knew right away that it was Negan. "Well, well, well. Look at what the cat dragged in."

"You mean Michonne right."

"Yeah and now that I think about it, she's more like a tiger who will pounce at any moment, especially if her cubs or her mate has anything to do with it."

"So are you here to brag about being free."

"No actually. I'm here so you can be where I'm standing and by the way, before I forget, Rosita wanted me to send you a message."

"What?" Negan put up his middle finger.

"Well tell her I have a little birdie for her when I get out. Now let's hear it. How can I be where you're standing? This ought to be good," she said sarcastically.

"Well yeah actually it's a real page turner. There was a snowstorm and they had no choice, but to let big bad old Negan out so I wouldn't freeze to death."

"Yeah. Nobody here wouldn't have wanted that to happen," she said sarcastically. He gave her a smirk.

"So anyway, Daryl's dog Dog …" Ann laughed.

"Daryl named his dog Dog?"

"Yeah. Now can you shut the hell up so I could finish my damn redemption story!"

"Ok. Continue."

"So his dog ended up in the snow storm and Judith promised him she would watch Dog. When we had no choice but to move to Aaron's house, she heard Dog and wandered off. I went after her and brought Judith and Dog back, carrying Judith and with a damn wounded leg and let me tell you, that hurt like a bitch. Michonne thanked me and after that I was never returned to my cage.

"So is this really the new you or are you going to strike unexpectedly?"

"What you see is what you get and by the way, I really do care about Judith. I saved her because I wanted to. Not for a get out of jail free card. If I can clean my shit up, then I think you have a chance of getting out of here. I think I'm going to hit the hay now. The first nights hard, but you'll get used to it. See ya. Wouldn't wanna be ya. Been there done that." He left. Rick was having trouble sleeping. He wasn't looking forward to being surrounded by strangers that know him and love him, but he doesn't know or love. Or so

it feels anyway because of his memory loss. And there's this woman that says she loves him and there together and they have a son together and a daughter. He's always wanted kids and now suddenly he has two and one had died, so does that mean when he remembers it will be like loosing him again? What about the people she said I lost that I didn't know had died. It's going to hit me all at once. Who they are and that they are gone and I didn't get to see them one last time. So many questions that he didn't know the answer to. Finally he fell asleep. He couldn't believe it. He was back in his dream. He

had to take advantage this time. He stepped out of the spotlight and hurried over to Michonne's figure. He looked at it for a moment and then slowly reached out and touched her. Her spotlight slowly came up and this time it reached their faces and he saw Judith and Michonne. He smiled.

"She's beautiful and she's mine?"

"Yes. It's time for you to wake up Rick," she said as he reached for Judith. "So wake up." He sat up straight in bed.

"Michonne," he said quietly at first. Michonne couldn't help it. It was the middle of the night, but she needed to check on him. Michonne walked in instead of knocking. She didn't want to disturb him if he was asleep. She was heading toward the stairs when she heard it. "Michonne!" He yelled out this time. Michonne went running up the stairs and Rick jumped out of bed, ran out the door, and right into Michonne. They both cried out in pain.

"Ow!" They laughed.

"Are you ok," Michonne asked.

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Yeah, but that's not why I was asking. I heard you call out my name." He got closer to her and put his hands on her face. She closed her eyes at his touch. She smiled and started to tear up.

"Were the ones who live," Rick said and then smiled. She lost it and started crying and laughing at the same time. He wiped her tears and she put her hands on his face too.

"I've missed you," Michonne said.

"I missed you too," he said, tears streaming down his face. She wiped his tears away too.

Rick slowly moved in for a kiss. They took their time. They had all night and the rest of their lives. They stopped kissing. "I love you Michonne."

"Can you please say that again?" Rick laughed. He put his hands on her face.

"I love you Michonne." She smiled. She put her hands on his face too again.

"I love you too Rick Grimes." He smiled. They started kissing again, but this time it was more passionate. She ran her fingers through his curls. They slowly undressed each other, kissing and caressing each other along the way. It was getting harder to breathe. After they were done undressing each other, Rick pulled Michonne into his arms and they ran their hands up and down each others back. Rick felt her scar and pulled away from the hug. He saw the pain in her eyes.

"What happened to you?" She shook her head.

"I can't." Tears started streaming down her face. "I'm sorry," Michonne said.

"It's ok. I'm not going to make you relive whatever happened to you." He kissed her on the forehead. She touched his scar.

"What about you? What happened?"

"I want to explain it to you and everyone else later. This is our time and I want it to be all about us right now."

"I couldn't agree more." Michonne kissed him on the cheek then on the lips and they continued kissing. Rick picked up Michonne and she laughed. "Make love to me Rick Grimes." He simply smiles and nods. He walks over to the bed and lays her down. He

looks at her lying on the bed.

"You're so beautiful."

"You're not to bad yourself now get over here." He jumped on the bed and she laughed. He laid over her and she reached up to play with his curls.

"I'm never leaving you again."

"I'm counting on it." They made love. When they were done, Michonne was laying in Ricks arms. She kissed his chest and he kissed her on the head.

"That was perfect," Rick said.

"Yes it was." 

"I can't wait to see Judith and Rj."

"They don't know about you yet. I don't want you to see them until I tell them about you."

"That's ok. I can stay here while you do."

"After I tell them, then you can reunite with the kids and the others."

"I don't remember the others yet." She sat up so she can see him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted this night to be about us." She gave him a kiss.

"You remembered me and Judith, so you'll remember the others soon enough."

"I hope so."

"You will."

"Remember when you found me and I was telling you about my dream."

"Yeah."

"I had another one. That's how I remembered you. You had a spotlight and so did the others, but it would only go so far. Until this last time and I saw you and Judith, but I still didn't remember until I woke up."

"Then that's exactly how you'll remember the others." He smiled and nodded his head. She gave him another kiss and then laid her head back down. "Goodnight Rick."

"Goodnight Michonne." There he was again. Another dream. He wondered if he could do it again. He stepped out of the spotlight and decided to reach for the one that carried a cross bow. He reached out and grabbed his arm. His spotlight slowly moved up and reached his face this time too, like Michonne. "You're Daryl."

"Hell yeah!" Rick laughed. "Its time to reunite with the rest of your family. With me." All of a sudden the whole room was flooded with light and he could see all of them, but still didn't remember them.

"I'm sorry. I still don't recognize any of you." The boy with the hat that's supposed to be his son walked up to Rick. He remembered that he died so even if he doesn't remember him, he felt the urge to hug him, knowing he wouldn't be there like the others when he woke up, so he did. It felt so real and he never wanted to let go even though he doesn't even remember him yet. He knew it would be the last hug and the last time he would see him.

"Thanks dad." He smiled and Carl smiled back. "Do you remember what happened in your last dream?"

"Yeah. I didn't remember Michonne or Judith until I woke up." Carl smiled and gave him a nod, holding the rim of his hat. Rick smiled back at him and gave him a nod back.

"Ok, then what the hell are you still doing here? Wake up!" Daryl yelled.

"Wake up!" Everyone yelled. His eyes shot open and everything hit him all at once. He sat up. He was right. It was like loosing Carl all over again. He started crying and Michonne woke up and sat up.

"What's wrong Rick?" He hugged her. He was shaking. She pulled away from the hug. "Talk to me Rick." She wiped his tears away.

"I remember. I remember everyone and everything. I remembered Carl and it was like loosing him all over again." She started to tear up thinking about Carl. It reminded him of what Michonne said about Tara, Jesus, Enid, and Henry. He started crying again. "No. They're all gone." Michonne started crying too and they held each other.

"I know. It still feels like yesterday to me."

"I had a dream. Similar to the one I told you about. Where I remembered you and Judith only after I woke up, even though I saw you both in the dream. In this dream I took advantage of knowing and I grabbed Daryl's arm and his spotlight slowly moved up and I saw his face … I couldn't leave until I saw Carl" … Michonne started tearing up again.

He finished explaining the dream.

"You're so lucky Rick. You got to see him, to touch him one last time."

"It was amazing Michonne."

"And that sounded just like Daryl," she laughed.

"I know." Rick laughed too. "I didn't remember who he was, but I knew I liked him right away."

"We had a new enemy called the whisperer's."

"Had?"

"Yeah. We fought them and won, but they're the ones who took the lives of some of our people."

"I have to see my family. All of them." He got up to get dressed, but Michonne grabbed his hand and Rick stopped and looked at her. "What is it?"

"Remember? I want to tell the kids first before they see you. It might be too overwhelming for Rj."

"Yeah. Sorry. With everything going on I …"

"It's ok Rick. Remember? Stop apologizing."

"Ok. I'll wait here then."

"Before I leave, there's something else you need to know. As you know. Negans out of his cell."

"Yeah. Now that I know who he is, how? Why?"

"He saved Judith's life." She explained the whole thing. He got up and started pacing. "This is so unbelievable."

"There's more." He stopped pacing and sat down on the bed next to her.

"What?" "He helped us beat the whisperers."

"And I thought I heard it all."

"He's one of us Rick."

"I wasn't here, but you were, so I trust what you tell me. I trust you Michonne, so if you trust Negan, I do too."

"One more thing. Maggie left."

"What? Why?"

"It's a long story, but just know that as far as we know she's ok. She's with Georgie and she's been sending us letters from where she's at up until a certain point. Are you ok?"

"I just hope her and Hershel are ok."

"Me too." She gave him a kiss before leaving. "I'll be back soon."

"You better be." She smiled and he smiled back. Michonne knocked on Aaron's door. "Hi! Come in Michonne."

"Hi Aaron." He gave her a hug.

"Is Rick ok?"

"He remembers everything," she said, smiling. Aaron smiled too and hugged her again. "That's great! I can't wait to see him."

"He can't wait to see all of you either, but he wants to see the kids first. I have to talk to the kids though because I don't want them to feel overwhelmed."

"Ok. Judith, Rj, Gracie! Come down stairs please!"

"Mom!"

"Mommy!" They yelled out at once. Michonne knelt down and they ran down the stairs and into Michonne's arms.

"Did you find dad?" Judith asked.

"Yes. I did."

"Yea!" They both yelled and Rj was clapping and jumping up and down.

"I'm so happy for you!" Gracie said, smiling and hugged Judith, Rj, and Michonne. "Thank you Gracie," Michonne said.

"He wants to see the both of you now."

"Let's go!" Judith shouted, grabbing her hand and pulling her toward the door then Rj grabbed her other hand.

"Well, I guess we're going now," she laughed. "Thank you for taking care of the kids."

He laughed.

"Anytime." Gracie looked up at Aaron.

"Daddy?" He knelt down.

"Yeah?"

"I hope you never loose your memory. It kept Rick away from Rj, Judith, and Michonne." He started to tear up.

"Don't worry Gracie. I could never forget you." He hugged her. "I love you Gracie."

"I love you too Daddy." Rick had been lying on the couch trying to relax, when he heard someone coming up the steps. Rick's eyes shot open and he sat up and ran to the door. He stopped in his tracks.

"Are you ready?" Michonne asked the kids.

"I'm ready!" Rj yelled. Rick smiled and he started to tear up.

"I'm ready too mom!"

"Ok." They both had big smiles on their faces. She took a deep breath and raised her hand to knock, but the door flew open. The first thing he saw was Judith wearing Carl's hat and a big beautiful smile. Tears were streaming down his face and he smiled. Then he saw Rj and he lost it. He started crying and knelt down. Michonne was crying too and she also knelt down, but to the side of them to give them some space.

"Can I have a …" before he can finish they both jumped into his arms. "They're beautiful," he mouthed to Michonne and she smiled and gave him a kiss.

"I missed you so much dad," Judith said crying.

"I missed you too so much." He pulled apart from the hug just enough to see them. "Let me get a good look at you two." He put a hand on each of their faces. "You're perfect," he said, tears streaming down his face. Rj put his hands on Ricks face.

"You're my daddy."

"Yes I am."

"Why are you sad?" Rick laughed.

"I'm not sad. I'm happy."

"Then why are you crying?"

"These are happy tears. I'm so happy to be here with you two."

"I'm happy too daddy." Rj wiped Rick's tears away and then hugged him again.

"You're wearing his hat."

"Yeah. It makes me feel like he's with me. Protecting me."

"I know he is." He hugged her.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too." He kissed her on the head.

"You don't have to say it Rj, but I love you."

"I love you daddy." He started to tear up.

"You're happy?"

"Yes. I'm very happy." Rick gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Let's go inside Rick."

"Ok." Rick gave Michonne a kiss. "Thank you."

"For what?" "For never giving up on me. For being there for me even when I couldn't remember you or the kids."

"I love you Rick Grimes. That never changed and it never will. No matter what."

"I love you too Michonne." They kissed again. Judith smiled and Rj covered his eyes.

Rick picked him up and held him up high. He yelled out and then laughed. He brought him up and down and he was laughing hysterically. Judith was laughing too.

"What are you laughing at," he said and then put Rj down and picked her up. She yelled out too and started laughing as he held her upside down and pretended to not know where she was. He turned around. "Has anyone seen Judith?" Michonne played along.

"No. I haven't seen anybody by that name." He took a hard turn, loosing her hat and she laughed.

"My hat!" Michonne picked it up and put it on.

"Don't worry. I'll keep it safe." Rick stopped for a moment to admire Michonne in the hat. "What do you think sheriff?" She asked smiling. He smiled.

"It looks great on you."

"Thanks sheriff."

"What about you Rj? Have you seen Judith?"

"No," Rj said, laughing.

"I'm down here!" Judith yelled and then laughed.

"Nobody? Nobody?" He said, moving back and fourth now between Rj and Michonne. Rj, Michonne, and Judith were all laughing now. He stopped in front of Michonne, who was still laughing.

"And what are you laughing at?"

"Nothing," she said, knowing that mischievous look in his eyes. He brought Judith up fast and she yelled out and laughed. Rick put her down. "Don't forget Rick. I'm keeping Judith's hat safe."

"Well then I think it's time for the true sheriff to have her hat back," he said, slowly coming toward her. "What do you think Sheriff Judith?"

"I think that would be nice."

"No no. Stay back!" She said, holding her hands in front of her as a defense. She turned and ran, but not fast enough. He grabbed her from behind, picked her up, and threw her onto his shoulder. She screamed and laughed. She slapped his butt. "Put me down," she yelled as she laughed.

"Say please."

"Please please!"

"Alright. You asked for it. Should I put mommy down?"

"Yeah!" They both yelled.

"No!" She yelled. He spun her around and she screamed and laughed. He threw her down onto the couch. She laughed. The kids jumped onto the couch and then onto her. She gave them a hug. Rick sat down and talked about how he can't wait to see everyone else.

He looked over mid sentence and stopped. Michonne and the kids were asleep. He got up. He looked at them and smiled. He picked up Rj and carried him upstairs to the bedroom. He slowly laid him down on the bed and pulled the covers over him. He gave him a kiss on the head and then got up and walked to the door. He carefully opened it and slowly closed it behind him. He turned around and Michonne was standing there. He jumped.

They quietly laughed. "We have to stop meeting like this," Michonne whispered, laughing. "Would you like me to take Judith to bed?"

"Yes please. You do that and I'll let the others know that your ready to see them if that's alright with you."

"I'm more then ready."

"Good." They kissed. "I'll also see if someone can watch them while you're seeing everyone again." Rick picked up Judith and Michonne picked up her hat from where it fell off of Michonne's head. She put it on Ricks head. "I've never seen you in it. It looks good sheriff," she said with a big smile.

"Thanks." He kissed her and then headed for the stairs and Michonne gave him a little slap on the butt. He looked behind him and smiled. "Don't get me started." She laughed. "I'll see you later," Michonne said.

"See ya." He took her upstairs and into the bedroom where he laid her down next to Rj. He was about to take off her hat when she woke up.

"You're wearing my hat dad?"

"Yeah. It dropped when mom was wearing it. I was going to put it on your nightstand."

"You can have it back if you want?"

"No. It's yours now." He took it off and put it on her night stand.

"I'm going to go to sleep now," she said, yawning. He smiled.

"Ok." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Are you going to see everyone now?"

"Yes. I am."

"Have fun."

"Thanks. I will."

"Is mom going too?"

"Yes, but she'll have someone watch you and Rj while were gone."

"Ok." She closed her eyes and he quietly left the room. He went downstairs and sat on the couch while he waited for Michonne. There was a knock on the door and he practically ran to the door.

"Everyone's waiting for you." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Are you ok?" "Yeah."

"This is your family."

"I know. It's just been so long." She held his hand and gave him a kiss. "Let's go," Rick said. They walked out the door.

"Do you want me to go in first?" He nodded his head. "Ok." She went inside. "Rick's nervous. He's been away for so long."

"It's ok. We'll take it easy on him," Daryl said. They all agreed.

"Thank you." Rick walked in and they gathered around him, but gave him his space. Michonne held his hand and everyone waited for him to speak. Rick wasn't nervous anymore. Now he was just overwhelmed with so much of his family here in one room. He wanted to see them all at once.

"Can you all please stand in a line? I need to see all of your faces."

"Me too?" Negan asked, pointing to himself.

"Yes Negan. You too."

"Oh goody," he said, smiling and clapping his hands. They lined up. It hit him all at once and he started to tear up.

"I'm sorry. I just got hit with a memory of something each of you said to me since we've known each other when I saw each of you and it was too much, but perfect at the same time. I would like to share with all of you what memory I had." He walked up to Daryl. "I'd die for you. I'd die for you too brother," he said getting choked up. They approached each other at the same time and they both got emotional.

"I missed you," Daryl said quietly so only he can hear him. They parted.

"I missed you too," he said quietly, knowing Daryl. He went over to Carol.

"Scrubbing on a wash board aint half as good as my old may tag at home." They laughed. "I can't believe you remember that."

"How can I forget? It's the first time we met," he said smiling. She smiled too. They hugged. "By the way, I love the hair."

"Thanks." He held her hands.

"I'm so sorry about Henry."

"Thanks," she said, tears streaming down her face.

"Where's Ezekiel? He's not …?" He knew Michonne didn't name him, but he couldn't help but ask.

"Oh. No no. Were not together anymore ever since …" She stopped or she would have completely lost it. She didn't want to make it about her. "It's your moment Rick. Enjoy it. We have plenty of time to talk later." He hugged her. He moved on to Aaron.

"My hearts still beating right?"

"Right," Aaron said tearing up and smiling, Aaron hugged him. They parted and Rick smiled and moved on to Rosita.

"I trust Rick."

"How did you know?"

"I wasn't there when you said it, but Michonne was and she told me. I know it was hard for you to go along with the way I would do things so you went your own way."

"Damn straight I did." Everyone laughed. "You were going to slow for me."

"That's why it stuck with me. Because you didn't trust me before."

"But I was wrong and it took Sasha dyeing because of it to make me change." She started to tear up. Rick hugged her.

"It wasn't your fault. Sasha wanted to save you. She wanted to save all of us." She hugged Rick.

"Thanks." He smiled and gave her a nod.

"Thank you." He moved to Eugene.

"It's a recipe and it aint gazpacho. How to build bullets 101." He hugged Eugene. "As soon as I thought of what you said, it brought me back to when you did just that. You built bullets and saved all of our lives. We'd be dead if it weren't for you. Your one of the bravest men I have ever known, betraying Negan like that. You were the last person I would have thought would do that. I was wrong."

"Many thanks for that. And to show you how much I appreciate it, I could give you an honest to goodness recipe of gazpacho that I assure you is rather tasty take it from yours truly." Rick laughed.

"I think I would really like that Eugene. Thanks."

"Alrighty then." He went up to Gabriel.

"Things change. You are my friend. It wasn't always that way." Gabriel started tearing up and he smiled. Rick smiled too and they came forward for a hug.

"I'm so sorry for what Ann did to you." It wasn't your fault. She betrayed all of us."

"I know." Rick smiled and gave him a nod. He smiled back. He moved to Siddiq.

"All that's left of the people we loose, what was theirs, are their ideas." Siddiq smiled. "I'm so happy that phrase doesn't refer to you anymore," he said.

"Me too." They hugged. He went over to Negan.

"That kid was the future. I didn't believe you cared about Carl, but now I do. Michonne told me you saved Judith and that's how I know."

"She's a special kid. Like Carl was. She reminds me of him." They stood there for a moment. It was just so awkward. "Don't worry. I'm not expecting a hug," Negan said.

"Don't worry. I wasn't going to give you one."

"Ouch. My heart," he said putting a hand over his heart.

"How is this instead?" Rick asked. He put out his hand and smiled. Negan hesitated and then, with a big smile on his face he shook his hand. "I have a good feeling about you Negan, especially since Michonne vouged for you and you saved Judith's life."

"That means a hell of a lot coming from you." He stood in front of the line.

"Thank you everybody. I can't wait to move on with my life and all of you." They clapped and cheered. He went up to Rosita and Gabriel.

"Congratulations. You two must be very happy." He hugged them. Gabriel and Rosita looked at each other, knowing the truth.

"We are very happy," Gabriel said, smiling and looking at her. She smiled back and they held hands and kissed. "But I'm not the father."

"Oh. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. It's understandable." Gabriel said.

"Yeah. We are together. How were you supposed to know?"

"Then who?"

"Siddiq."

"It looks like I have more congratulating to do." He hugged Rosita and Gabriel. He walked up to Siddiq. "I wanted to say congrats on being a future dad."

"Thanks." Rick hugged him. "I'm really nervous, but excited and happy at the same time."

"I felt the same way with Carl," he said, smiling and tearing up a little. Siddiq hugged him. "Thanks."

"Carl was a good kid. He brought me here. I don't think I would have made it otherwise."

Rick put a hand on Siddiq's shoulder.

"I don't think that's true and I don't think Carl would either." He smiled at him and Siddiq smiled too. "I think I'm going to talk to Michonne now."

"Ok." He went up to Michonne and gave her a hug.

"Are you ok?"

"I feel whole now. Finally." She smiled and he gave her a kiss. "I love you," Rick said.

"I love you too."

"Id hate to leave you again, but I have to finish talking with Carol."

"It's ok. Go." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and she smiled. He walked up to Carol. "Are you ready to finish our talk?" He asked her.

"Sure." She smiled.

"I'm sorry, but you need each other to get through this." You're both hurting." Now he was talking to Carol and everyone else. "At first I thought that the walkers were our threat. Then it turned out people were and then I got impaled by some rebar. That's what ended up taking me away from my family for six years. He turned back to Carol. "Don't take it for granted. Anything can happen at anytime." Carol hugged him and then put her hands on his face and smiled.

"Thank you Rick. I think I know what to do." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and practically ran for the door. He smiled. Carol opened the door and was surprised to see Ezekiel there. "Ezekiel. What are you doing here? Did you hear about Rick?"

"What about Rick?"

"He's alive."

"What?"

"Yeah." Carol stepped aside so he could see Rick. Ezekiel slowly walked up to him and like the others, Rick was reminded of something Ezekiel said.

"Together bound forever." Ezekiel laughed and gave him a hug. They parted.

"You made it," he said smiling.

"Yeah. I did. I'm so sorry about Henry."

"Thank you Rick." Ezekiel smiled. "Michonne has her king back."

"Yes she does," he said smiling and she smiled back.

"Yes I do." She walked up to him and gave him a kiss.

"Hey speaking of," Rick said, putting a hand on his shoulder and coming closer to him. Rick smiled. "I think it's time you get your queen back." He gave him a questioning look. "Your queen is waiting for you. Trust me." He smiled at Rick, realizing that Carol was on the way to see him.

"Thank you Rick." Rick smiled and gave him a nod. He walked back to Carol and she smiled at him.

"How have you been?" She asked.

"I'm a shell of a man without our son and then when you left …" tears were streaming down both of their faces and she wiped his tears away and he wiped hers away too. "A king can't live without his queen. I had to see you. I need you. I love you Carol." She smiled and took out the ring she had in her pocket. He looked like he was in shock. "What? You thought I got rid of it."

"Yeah."

"Never. I never stopped loving you."

"May I," Ezekiel said, reaching for the ring. Everyone was watching them now. She started crying and smiled.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" Carol asked. Everyone laughed. He got down on one knee.

"Can you please make a broken man whole again and spend the rest of your life with this love sick fool?"

"Get over here." Everyone laughed. Carol grabbed his hands and helped him up, pulling him into hug. They parted, still holding each other. "I would love to. I love you Ezekiel." "I love you too." He put the ring on her and he smiled from ear to ear. They kissed and everyone was clapping and cheering. They walked up to Rick.

"Thank you Rick. If it weren't for you, I don't think I would have taken you back Ezekiel."

"Yes you would," Rick said. "You belong together."

"How did Rick make you change your mind?"

"He spoke to me personally then he was talking to me and everyone. Let's just say that Rick's speech made me see that I shouldn't take you for granted. We lost Henry, but we didn't have to loose each other too. I was on the way to you and then there you were." She smiled and then got serious. "I'm sorry Ezekiel. We needed each other after Henry. I should have never left you."

"It's ok my love. Now we can help each other heal." They kissed. Michonne walked over and hugged Carol.

"We have our men back," Michonne said.

"I'm so happy for you and Rick."

"Thanks." Michonne hugged Ezekiel.

"It's good to see you happy again Michonne."

"You too."

"Id hate to interrupt this joyous moment, but I see someone I owe an apology to."

"Ok. See you," they said.

"Until next time," Ezekiel said.

"See you," Carol said. They walked up to Daryl. Daryl hugged Carol.

"You've never been the same since Henry. This will help you feel like you again." "Thanks." She smiled and held his hands.

"I owe you an apology Daryl. I'm sorry. I thought you were going to take Carol away from me when I needed her the most, but I was wrong and selfish. Daryl's your family and has been long before I met you. Not I or anyone else should try to separate the bond that you two have."

"Were all good man. I understand why you needed her. The same reason I need her. I don't know what I would do without her." She smiled and gave him a hug.

"I feel exactly the same way Daryl Dixon."

"I owe you an apology too Carol. I overlooked your happiness in an attempt to make myself happy only to realize that my happiness lies in yours. I am sorry."

"There is no reason to apologize. We were both hurting and we both did something we regretted, but now everything's ok. Almost everything," Carol said looking down.

"We have each other now my love and we can now heal together." She looked up at him and smiled and they kissed. There was a knock on the door. Rick answered the door. It was Jerry with a wagon filled with eight cobblers.

"Whoa dude! You're alive!" Rick laughed.

"Good to know," Rick said. "It's good to see you Jerry," he said as Jerry gave him a hug. "Easy buddy," Rick laughed.

"Sorry. I don't know my stregnth sometimes."

"Don't apologize. It's exactly what I need from my family."

"And cobbler," Jerry said with a big smile on his face.

"Wow. That's a lot of cobbler."

"I expected there to be cause for cobbler, but I wasn't expecting there to be two." "What's the other reason?" Rick asked. "The king came here to ask the queen to take him back. I had a feeling she would, so here I am with cobbler to celebrate. So where's the happy couple?" Rick stepped aside and he saw them holding hands. Jerry smiled and walked up to them with open arms and gave them both a hug at the same time. "Alright! I knew it! The king and queen rein again!"

"Thank you" Jerry, they both said. Rick brought the cobbler in.

"Thanks my man."

"Sure. Before we eat, I want to say what happened to me Jerry."

"Go for it!" He said, giving him a pat on the back. Rick went up to Michonne and gave her a kiss. She smiled.

"What can I do for you Mr. Grimes?"

"Anything you want Mrs. Grimes."

"Very tempting, but I have a feeling you want something else."

"Yeah," he said sounding a little disappointed. "I want to tell everyone what happened to me. You told everyone about Ann right?"

"Yeah. Except for Jerry and the king."

"I'll tell them personally."

"Ok."

"Will you sit with me?"

"Of course." She gave him a kiss. They sat in front of everybody.

"Can I have your attention please? I know Michonne already told everybody about Ann except for Jerry and Ezekiel. I'll tell you about that personally later, but right now I want to tell you about what happened to me. Not even Michonne knows." He looked at Michonne and she held his hand.

"It's ok." He smiled and nodded his head. He explained everything. Everyone looked shocked when he talked about being impaled. Then he told them about the hallucinations.

He told them about Shane and as much as he was an asshole Rick couldn't help, but tear up a little. He will always care about him and almost everyone was tearing up when he told them about Hershel and Rick had to stop for a moment. Even people who didn't know Hershel were tearing up. Just hearing Rick talk about him and how he reacted they could tell what kind of a man Hershel was and how much he meant to Rick. Michonne was tearing up too. She held his hand and wiped his tears away and he did the same for her. He smiled and then continued. Everyone who knew Sasha tiered up too.

"When I got to the bridge, I fell to the ground and that's when I had my last hallucination. You called my name out Daryl. I looked up and all of you were there all of a sudden, fighting all the walkers. Then you were there Michonne. Kneeling in front of me. You said …" Michonne had tears streaming down her face.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that without us." He wiped her tears away.

"It's ok. What's done is done. We have each other now. All of us do." Everyone smiled. "After the last hallucination, I couldn't make it anymore and I was about to give up and then there you were. My family. Trying to save me."

"You've saved us countless times," Daryl said.

"We owe you so much," Carol said.

"I owe all of you for keeping my family safe when I was gone. Even you Negan." He smiled and gave him a nod and Rick smiled. He continued. "I knew that you wouldn't be able to kill all those walkers and they would …" he stopped because he was getting choked up. "I couldn't loose any of you. I couldn't loose you Michonne." She gave him a kiss.

"I love you." "I love you too." He continued. "I saw the dynamite and I knew I had to save you. My last time saving my family. I aimed and the last thing I heard before I shot at the dynamite was you Michonne, calling out my name and the last thing I said after telling my hallucinations I was looking for my family was I found them." Almost everyone tiered up. "Next thing I knew, I was waiting to die and then I heard a helicopter.

I thought I must be hallucinating again, but I knew I wasn't when I was on it and Ann was saying I was going to be ok and she was going to save me and I think Michonne told you the rest and I'll tell you Jerry and Ezekiel another time."

"I look forward to it," Ezekiel said smiling.

"Yeah. Me too dude." Everyone gathered around Rick, gave him a hug, and thanked him for sharing what happened to him. Jerry went up to Ezekiel. "My king."

"Yes Jerry."

"Is it cobbler time?" Ezekiel looked at Carol. She smiled.

"Cobbler time."

"Cobbler time Rick?" Carol asked. He turned to Michonne and smiled.

"Cobbler time Michonne?" She smiled.

"I guess it's cobbler time."

"Yes Jerry. It is cobbler time," Ezekiel said. Carol and Ezekiel smiled too. They knew more then anyone how much he loves cobbler and he loved to share it too.

"That man sure loves his cobbler," Michonne said. Rick laughed.

"That's our Jerry," Ezekiel said. Carol smiled. Jerry stood up in front of everyone.

"Yo my peeps!" Everyone stopped to look at Jerry, whose face lit up with his signature smile. "It's cobbler time!" Everyone cheered. Rick and Michonne and Aaron brought their kids over so they can have cobbler too. Rick and Michonne were spooning it to each other.

"Open wide," Michonne said. The spoon was a little too full and some dropped to the floor before it got to Rick's mouth and they both laughed. Michonne spooned whatever was still on the spoon into his mouth.

"Mmmm. It's really good," Rick said with his mouth full and they started laughing again. "Well. Are you going to give me some or what?" She said, smiling at him.

"Of course." He gave her a smaller spoonful and it made it into her mouth.

"No wonder why Jerry loves this stuff. It's amazing."

"Yeah, but not as amazing as you or your kisses." She smiled and he came in for a kiss. "Your kisses are amazing too. They taste like cobbler."

"Is that the only reason there amazing?"

"Absolutely not," she said, smiling and going in for another kiss. Gabriel and Rosita were also sharing a slice.

"Are you sure you don't want a slice for yourself Rosita?"

"You bet your ass I do. I'm only doing this because you suggested it. I just might have one whole one because no one gets between this pregnant Latina and her cobbler." Gabriel laughed.

"I believe it."

"If you're lucky maybe we'll save you a slice." Gabriel laughed. They kissed. Rosita was about to take another bite, when some spilled from the spoon onto her jeans. "Oh shit! These are the only good jeans I have." Gabriel smiled.

"Were just going to have to throw those into the wash as soon as we get home."

"I can't wait to get these jeans in the wash."

"Me either." They kissed again. Ezekiel got some on his beard and Carol laughed. "What?"

"You have some in your beard." He wiped his beard.

"Did I get it?"

"Here. Let me." She wiped the remaining cobbler off his beard. "There." She smiled and he kissed her. Judith, Rj, and Gracie were surrounding Daryl and dog. They were feeding dog cobbler and he scarffed it down and they laughed.

"Good Dog, Rj said and patted him on the head. The kids had the idea of feeding Daryl too and of course Daryl agreed. They took turns spooning it to him, Rj playing airplane with him each time.

"Here comes the airplane," Rj said, while Gracie and Judith made airplane sounds.

"Heck yeah that's good." Then Daryl played airplane with the three of them. He made the airplane sounds this time and the kids were laughing at the airplane sounds he made, so the cobbler barely made it to there open mouths before falling off the spoon because they couldn't open their mouths until they stopped laughing. Siddiq and Aaron were watching Daryl and the kids.

"He's good with them," Siddiq said.

"Yeah. You should have seen him during the snowball fight we had when we arrived here. It's rare to see the slightest hint of a smile on his face. He and the kid's faces were priceless. Much like they are now."

"I would have liked to have seen that."

"When we were working on the bridge all those years ago, I told Daryl that he would make a great dad and then six years later, Daryl is keeping an eye on Henry for Carol, but I think the kid grew on him and now this. It only confirms what I said."

"How is it like being a father?"

"It's the most wonderful feeling in the world."

"I can't wait." Siddiq saw Rosita. "I think I'm going to talk to Rosita now."

"Ok." Gracie came running up to Aaron and on the way to Rosita, Siddiq gave her a high five.

"Did you see us daddy!"

"Yes I did. I'm glad you're having fun."

"I am! Daryl's so funny!" He laughed.

"Yeah. Daryl's the best and so are you."

"Thanks daddy."

"I love you Gracie."

"I love you too." They hugged.

"What do you say we get more cobbler?" Aaron asked.

"Id say lets do it!"

"Alright." He picked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Siddiq went up to Rosita with two slices of cobbler.

"Oh. Are those mine?" She stood up and grabbed the two plates before he can answer. "Thanks!" He laughed.

"Sure." He sat there amazed at how she was going back and fourth between both plates of cobbler.

"What? The baby's hungry."

"The baby's definitely going to have a love for cobbler."

"I'm sorry. I'm being rude. Do you want a bite?"

"Ok." He took the spoon and put it up to her stomach. She laughed.

"You're going to be a great father."

"Thanks." Judith saw Negan sitting alone and with no cobbler.

"I'm going to see Negan now," Judith said.

"Ok," Daryl said, sounding a little annoyed.

"He's one of us now Daryl."

"I know. It's gonna take me some getting used to."

"Ok. See ya Daryl."

"See ya. Just me and you now buddy." Rj jumped on his lap and Daryl grunted.

"Negan's nice."

"If you say so kid."

"He's funny like you."

"Oh yeah. You think I'm funny," he said tickling Rj and Rj laughed and wriggled in Daryl's lap. Judith walked up to Negan with a plate of cobbler.

"You haven't had any cobbler yet."

"No I haven't. Thanks little lady. What about you?"

"I'm full. What are you doing here alone?"

"I'm still getting used to it all."

"Your one of us now. You don't have to be nervous."

"Me? Nervous?" He scoffed. Judith crossed her arms, tilted her head, and gave him a look. "Alright smarty pants. Yeah. I'm nervous."

"Like I said, you don't have to be. I'll show you," she said, grabbing his hand and leading him through the crowd and toward Rick and Michonne.

"Damn it kid. I really don't …"

"Language!"

"Sorry, but …" It was too late. They were already there.

"Go on. Tell them," she said, still holding his hand. He cleared his throat.

"I just can't shake that feeling that you still think I'm a pile of shit."

"You would still be in your cell right now if we thought that," Michonne said.

"You are one of us now, so get over it and don't make us repeat it or we'll throw you back in your cell," Rick said, smiling.

"See. I told you," Judith said. "You saved my life and helped us beat the bad guys. You've earned your place." She hugged him and he put an arm around her.

"Thanks Judith." He smiled at Rick and Michonne and gave them a nod. They did the same.

"Come on Negan. Let's go get more cobbler," she said, pulling him away.

"Yes mamm, but I thought you were full."

"Yeah, but dragging you to my mom and dad must have made me work up an appetite."

"She's great with him," Rick said.

"Yeah. I see Negans softer side all the time, but mostly with Judith. She was reaching out to him as soon as she was old enough too. She saw the real Negan before we did. It's going to take time for him to feel like one of us, but he will. Eventually," Michonne said. It took me time to feel like I was part of your family."

"We didn't trust you. I didn't. Carl didn't."

"Yeah. I remember. We patch you up and you are gone."

"Yeah, but what about you? Don't you ever touch me again."

"Yeah. And now I can't get enough of your touches. I want you to touch me in every way possible." She kissed him.

"Me too," he said. "And I can't imagine my life without you." He kissed her.

"Me either."

"There's something I need to do before I can completely move on from what Ann did." "Ok." She gave him a kiss. She watched as he walked out the door with some cobbler and she knew right away where he was headed. She smiled. He walked into the room with the cell and Ann was wondering why he was there.

"What are you doing here with me when you finally have your family back?"

"I wanted to say thank you." Ann scoffed.

"For what?"

"For saving my life."

"I still kept you away from your family and they are your life."

"Yeah, but it wouldn't matter if I were dead now would it?"

"I guess not."

"I brought this to you as a show of good faith." He opened the cell door and handed it to her.

"Thank you. Let me guess? Jerry?"

"Yeah." They laughed.

"I'm sorry Rick. Not for keeping you from your family. I was so happy with you. Even if it was a lie. I'm sorry for hurting you. You're a good guy Rick."

"I think you're a good woman who's made bad choices. That brings me back to the show of good faith cobbler. I don't believe you'll be in here for long. I just want you to think about what you've done and how you're going to make it up to all of us when you get out."

"Ok."

"Good." He went back inside and walked up to Michonne.

"Better?"

"Much better." She hugged him and then they kissed. Jerry was going around, pulling the leftovers of cobbler to see if anyone wanted to take some leftovers home. He walked up to Eugene, who was sitting down and staring into space.

"Would you like to take some home?" He didn't answer.

"Yo dude!" He snapped out of it. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I was just doing some heavy thinking."

"I was asking if you want to take some cobbler home."

"My deepest apologies and much oblige for that."

"What were you thinking if you don't mind me asking?"

"I know. I ate one to many slices of cobbler." Jerry laughed.

"I know all about that. I've eaten two whole cobblers in one sitting and it was so worth it," he said with a big smile, but I meant what are you thinking about?"

"Sit. I'm worried about being a third wheel. Gabriel is Rosita's boyfriend, even though I don't get for the life of me why, but he'll be there for her in ways that yours truly can't.

Siddiq is the father of the bun in the oven, so even if Gabriel isn't hanging with her, Siddiq will be there for his little one and where will that leave me? I wont get any alone time with her except for some sloppy thirds. If I can't be with the love of my life and I can't have a baby with her, then I'm left blowing in the wind."

"Let me tell you something my friend. When Henry, Ben, and their father came into our lives, I didn't worry. Then Carol came into our lives and I still didn't worry because I trust in the brotherhood that me and the king have and even if new people come into our lives, their as much my family as the king is mine."

"You are absolutely wrong and right. I do trust our friendship, but me, Gabriel, and Siddiq will never be as close as family. More like friendly aquaintences. Thanks for the info. It is much appreciated."

"Anytime my man."

"Would you like to have a slice of heaven with me?" Jerry laughed. Hells yeah! Everyone talked and laughed and when the night was over they exchanged hugs and said goodnight.


End file.
